


Taller

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Issues, Gen, Tim never aged, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Tim finally get's rescued by his family.It's only been three days for him.Almost five year for everyone else.





	

Tim was happy to be rescued. 

After being trapped in a interdimensional box for a few days he was ready to go home, get some coffee, maybe eat a lot of good home cooked food, give his report than he can retire, go to college, have a normal life. 

However when Black Bat landed in front of the clear case she looked thrown for for a second literally spinning in confused circles three times before taking off. Blinking Tim pressed his hands against the case trying to see where the heck she went. 

“Hey! I kinda want to get out, Black Bat!” 

She came back running with Nightwing and Red Hood. Their outfits looked a bit modified. Didn't they just upgrade their outfits a little while ago? Like two weeks ago. They came skidded to a halt in front of him. Waving he pointed up. 

“Come on, get me out of the box. No, wait where are you going?!” TIm yelled as they darted off with only Cass sticking around feeling the sides of the invisible wall. “At least you stayed. Hey, can you hear me?”

She didn't show any signs that she did so Tim decided to wait. She kept searching when he heard footsteps pounded down the hall. He saw Batman running fast with Nightwing and Red Hood behind him. Oh the whole family was here? Nice. 

Waving he pointed to sides. 

Soon all of them were working together trying to get him out. Tim was fine now, relaxed because his family was here. Alright, this was good timing. Just as TIm had relaxed he noticed that Robin had joined them. 

“Wait…” Tim paused looking at Damian because he was sure that at the time Damian was ten years old and a hell of a lot shorter! “What the hell happened to you?!” 

Damian stared at him for a long moment before he started to help. Eventually they got the panel opened. Batman hooked up the holo-computer to it. Batman worked on it for the longest time before finally the door opened with a swoosh. 

“Thanks.” Tim hopped out. “I was getting bored in there. Ugh!”

They were crushing him. 

“This is nice… I can’t breath.” Tim let them continue to crush for a second. “Guys, the bad guys?” 

“Retreat.” Batman spoke first dragging Tim along. “We’ll leave the rest to the Supers.” 

“Copy.” 

\--

“I’ve been gone for how many years?!”

“Four almost five.” Bruce said as he sat in front of Tim. He had to grab onto his son’s hands when the other wavered on the chair he was on. “We thought you were dead. We searched everywhere after the blast…” 

“Those were drone bombs, Bruce, there was no way you were going to find anything.” Tim spoke automatically before he took in a breath. “Wait, four years? Four?”

“Almost five.” Dick offered walking over with some water. “Surely you noticed?”

“No!” Tim yelled at him. “It was only a few days to me!”

“Tim, I need to run some tests later on you.” Bruce brought the attention back to him. “Do you want to rest? Or eat something?” 

Tim had a plan of doing just that. Instead he failed this plan by fainting suddenly. 

\--

Almost five years. 

That kept running through his mind asTim laid on the bed with thick blankets and comforter cocooning him he just stared out at the wall. He was trying to stay calm. After fainting, waking up to tests, eating a little something he had said he was going to bed. 

By bed he meant going to Bruce's bed because he knew the others would go hunting for him in his room. Besides Tim didn’t want to go to his room. He wasn’t sure if it was kept the same or packed up. That thought kept him from wanting to go in there. 

Instead hiding in the bed sheets was the best idea. Plus it was comforting. He could hear the taps from the keyboard behind him. Bruce was working on something thing. A small part of Tim wanted to ask. Instead he pulled the sheets closed hiding him face. 

A knock was heard at the door. The typing paused with Bruce calling for whoever it was to come in. The door opened with Dick some with some coffee. Bruce thanked him. It was when Dick tried to move towards Tim tht Bruce stopped him. 

“We should talk about this.” Dick glared at Bruce. “He needs to talk.” 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Tim’s voice came out softy. “Go away, Dick, I’m not going to have this conversation with you.” 

“Tim, you need to-”

“I’m talking with, Bruce.” Tim growled. “Go. Away. Now.” 

“Go on, Dick. He’ll talk to you when he’s ready.” 

Ignoring them Tim closed his eyes. He couldn't let this overtake his mind. Just a few minutes before he heard the door close, a mumbling growl. Sighing Tim curled more into the blankets. As much s he wanted to go back to sleep he knew he couldn't 

Besides too much sleep wasn’t good for him. Sighing Tim looked over at Bruce looking at him. They stayed staring until Bruce sat on his bed with Tim rolling around until he was leaning against him. An arm wrapped around him acting as an anchor. 

“What’s bothering you the most at the moment?”

“... I lost my scholarship.” 

“Tim…” 

“Okay, Damian's taller than me.” Tim laughed a little. “That was so unexpected. Well, you know, for me. Because I’ve been thinking it’s been three days maybe four…. But almost five years? It’s awkward…. Really awkward.” 

“It must have shocked you.” 

“Oh, it did.” Tim’s groaned. “You know in a few days he’ll never let me live it down.” 

Chuckling a little Bruce patted his head. “I’m glad your alright.” 

“...I’m sorry… I must have hurt you guys when I died… damn it, I’m part of the death squad… well both Dick and I really never died, does that mean we can’t join?” 

“Tim, do you need anything?” 

“I need to be taller then Damian, go back in time…. I just need you right now.” Tim scoot closer until he was on Bruce’s lap laying sideways leaning against him. “At least I’m still small enough to do this.” 

“Tim, you’ve been five foot three since you were twelve.” Bruce held him close. “Still you are the only one who can do this. Damian can’t.” 

“That’s one thing I have.” 

“You realize you have a Damian complex” 

“Bruce, he’s almost sixteen… he’s almost taller than Dick, I have every right to have a complex right now…. Oh god, what about Stephanie?”

“....She got married.” 

“....Yeah, okay that’s fair.” Tim buried his face in Bruce’s chest. “I’m not crying…” 

“Alright,” Bruce rubbed his back feeling wetness on his chest as his son’s body shook softly. It was going to be hard for a little while. TIm was strong. He knew that he would get through it but for now all he need was some comfort. 

“Anything else you wanted to talk about?” 

“Damian’s taller than me…” Tim cried sounded like a three-year-old. “Stupid genetics!”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” 

“NEVER…” 

\--

Outside the door Damian Was leaning against the wall smirking. 

It was good to have Tim back.

Yeah, Damian was going to tease him forever with this but for now… for now he’d give his older brother some peace until he started calling him a pipsqueak.


End file.
